The Price to Pay
by Maloa
Summary: [INFINITE/MyungYeol] Mais... je l'aime hyung. , dit-il la gorge serrée et le cœur douloureux. Hoya le regarda dans les yeux longuement, semblant chercher ses mots. Peu importe. , répondit-il finalement. Que tu l'aimes ou pas, ça n'a pas d'importance. .


**Pairing :** MyungYeol  
**Genre **: Angst, Drama  
**Fandom :** INFINITE  
**Disclaimers **: Non, ils ne sont pas à moi et en même temps tant mieux car Sungyeol je n'en veux pas !  
**Note :** Yo guys! Me voici avec un tout nouvel OS. J'sais un Myungyeol venant de moi c'est TRES étonnant mais tout ça par d'un défi lancé par ilou-san alors que je n'arrêtais pas de critiquer son petit Sungyeol d'amour (oui il n'est pas mon préféré dans Infinite vous l'aurez compris) alors voilà The price to pay est né. J'espère que ça vous plaira car j'avoue que j'ai pas mal galérer à certain moment. Donc ma déesse-magicienne-unnie cet écrit il est pour toi ! 3 Enjoyyy~

x

- Yah ! Sungyeol, c'est quoi ça ? Ton bras est censé être en l'air, pourquoi t'es le seul qui avec le bras au milieu ? », demanda le leader, la voix froide et les yeux sombres. « Refais-le, tout seul. »

Sans répondre, Sungyeol recommença la chorégraphie, seul cette fois. Cela faisait des heures qu'ils répétaient et il commençait sérieusement à fatiguer. Surtout qu'hier il n'avait pas pu dormir correctement car Hoya avait écouté sa musique trop fort et toute la nuit.

Et aussi car depuis quelques temps, il faisait tout pour comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait.

-Encore. »

Et une nouvelle fois, il recommença. Il en avait marre, il voulait arrêter mais il savait qu'il ne devait rien montrer. Garder une attitude neutre, toujours. Même si au fond de lui, il avait terriblement envie de pleurer.

-Stop ! », cria Sunggyu. « T'es fatigué ? »

Il releva la tête vers le leader avant de la secouer négativement, faisant tout pour cacher qu'il avait mal partout et qu'il voulait juste rentrer dormir. Mais comme les autres, ils devaient tenir bon.

-Tu t'es entraîné ? »  
-Oui. », répondit-il la gorge serrée tellement il retenait ses larmes.

Il était épuisé.

-Tu t'es regardé dans le miroir ? »  
-Oui. »  
-Alors pourquoi t'es le seul à faire l'erreur ? »

Cette fois, il ne répondit rien car s'il ouvrait la bouche il allait pleurer à coup sûr. Il n'était pas du genre à chialer mais aujourd'hui il était vraiment mort vu qu'il ne dormait plus vraiment. Car la nuit, il faisait tout pour comprendre pourquoi il ressentait un truc bizarre quand il se trouvait près de Myungsoo. C'était son meilleur ami alors pourquoi l'autre jour il avait senti son cœur battre fort quand le visuel s'était approché de lui pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille ?

-Bon, on arrête pour aujourd'hui. », déclara le leader et une vague de soulagement envahie la salle de danse toute entière.

Parce que quand le leader faisait son rôle, surtout avant un comeback, personne n'osait le contredire ou même lui répondre. Tous se taisaient et tentaient tant bien que mal de devenir parfaits. Et parfois, la pression était difficile à supporter.

Complètement vidé, Sungyeol se laissa tomber par terre alors que tous les autres fonçaient à la maison pour se laver. Il comptait rester là un moment, histoire de décompresser un peu. Mais à peine deux minutes plus tard, il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

-Tiens. », dit une voix qu'il reconnut aussitôt.

Il se retourna pour attraper le verre d'eau avec précaution que lui tendait Myungsoo et son meilleur s'installa par terre, à côté de lui. Aussitôt et sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, il jeta un coup d'œil au chanteur tout en buvant son eau.

Il était beau. Evidemment, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il était le visuel après tout. Mais il ne l'avait jamais vu comme _ça_. Là, tout trempé et les vêtements un peu trop serrés, il le trouvait... attirant. Que diable lui arrivait-il depuis quelques jours ?

-Ca va ? Tu sais qu'il est dur mais c'est pour notre bien. Faut pas que tu lui en veuilles. »

La tête ailleurs, il regarda les lèvres de Myungsoo bouger. Il ne savait pas comment, ni pourquoi mais il avait terriblement envie de les toucher, de les caresser. Elles semblaient si tentatrices et...

-Eh oh, mon pote t'es là ? »

La voix et la main qui s'agita devant lui le ramenèrent brusquement à la réalité.

-Ouais désolé. », répondit-il, détournant le regard ailleurs, trop gêné maintenant. « J'lui en veux pas, j'sais qu'il est obligé de faire ça. Mais parfois c'est dur. »  
-Je sais mais ça ira mieux après le concert, comme toujours. Aller viens ! »

Myungsoo se leva et l'aida à en faire de même. Puis, ils sortirent de la salle pour rejoindre leur maison qui ne se trouvait qu'à quelques pas de là. Sur la route, Myungsoo passa un bras sur ses épaules et Sungyeol s'efforça de ne pas écouter son cœur qui s'était mis à battre plus fort dans sa poitrine.

x

Le dortoir était calme pour une fois. Sunggyu et Woohyun étaient en train de lire des mangas, Dongwoo et Hoya faisaient une sieste dans le salon, Sungjong était plongé dans son téléphone et Myungsoo était parti au Japon pour le tournage de son nouveau drama. Sungyeol quant à lui était en train de tuer le temps en surfant sur internet.

Dans le lit d'à côté, Sungjong poussa un petit rire qui attira son attention.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? », demanda-t-il en tournant sa tête vers le maknae.  
-C'est les fans... ils aiment bien nous mettre ensemble. »  
-Nous mettre ensemble ? », l'interrogea-t-il, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait dire.

Le maknae rigola à nouveau avant de tendre son téléphone. Sungyeol l'attrapa pour regarder. La page était ouverte sur le site 'tumblr' où il n'y avait que des photos de Sungjong et Hoya. Etonné et ne comprenant toujours pas, il rendit le portable au maknae.

-Notre nom de couple est le 'Hojong'. », expliqua Sungjong avec un grand sourire. « C'est drôle quand même. Et apparemment, y'a plein d'histoire sur nous aussi. Genre... gay. HA HA HA ! »  
-Quoi ? _Sérieux_ ? », répondit Sungyeol, de plus en plus étonné.  
-Ouais, y'a même des couples fréquents. Y'a moi et Hoya, Sunggyu et Woohyun et Myungsoo et toi. »

Myungsoo et... et... Non, ça, ça ne pouvait pas arriver. C'était trop bizarre, et perturbant aussi.

-Bah quoi, vous êtes meilleurs potes, c'est normal que vous soyez un 'couple répandu' pour les Inspirits. Vous faites plein de fanservice ensemble. », plaisanta le maknae. « J'ai faim, j'vais me faire des ramens. »

Sans rien ajouter de plus, Sungjong descendit l'échelle, attrapa un paquet de pates de son sac à dos et sortit de la chambre en sifflotant. Complètement secoué, Sungyeol ne réagit pas pendant plusieurs secondes. Puis machinalement, peut-être était-ce de la curiosité mal placée, sa main tapa 'Sungyeol et L couple' dans la barre de recherche.

Aussitôt, plusieurs sites s'affichèrent. Et rapidement, il lut 'Myungyeol couple'. Alors c'était ça leur nom ? Intrigué et toujours aussi surpris, il cliqua sur 'images'. Elles représentaient toutes des photos de lui et Myungsoo. Certaines provenant de shootings, d'autres étaient tirées d'émissions qu'ils avaient faites et d'autres encore, étaient des selcas que Myungsoo avait prises.

Il les regarda toutes, une par une mais il s'arrêta sur une en particulier. C'était pendant le 'Idol Star Athletics Championships', ils portaient des tee-shirts bleu ciel avec leurs dossards. Myungsoo était derrière lui et le tenait par les épaules, un petit sourire discret sur les lèvres.

A l'époque, cela ne lui avait rien fait de spécial. Ils étaient meilleurs amis et cela arrivait souvent qu'ils se prennent dans le bras, se touchent le cul, ce genre de choses... mais maintenant, la photo sous les yeux, il se sentait tout bizarre comme si des papillons virevoltaient dans son ventre.

Il continua d'observer l'image un moment. Myungsoo était beau, ses cheveux étaient coupés courts et un peu emmêlés, sa peau était parfaite et son nez bien droit. Et pour la deuxième fois en moins de deux semaines, il le trouva _attirant_.

Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Que se passait-il dans sa tête ? Peut-être que le fait d'être tout le temps avec les membres, sans pouvoir sortir avec une fille, commençait à lui faire perdre la tête. Car il n'était pas gay, il le savait. Jamais de la vie.

De l'autre côté de la porte, des bruits se firent entendre. Brusquement, il referma son écran. Mais rien, ce devait être les gars qui se réveillaient. Le cœur battant à tout rompre et les mains moites il rouvrit son ordinateur. A nouveau la photo s'afficha, il allait fermer la page quand il se stoppa.

Il hésita plusieurs secondes avant de finalement décider d'enregistrer la photo sur son pc. Pour éviter tout soupçon, il créa un dossier appelé 'songs' sur le bureau. Puis il referma les pages internet, supprima l'historique et éteignit l'ordinateur.

Il descendit ensuite de son lit et rejoignit le maknae dans la cuisine.

x

Rassemblés en rond dans le salon, chaque membre attendait ce que leur manager devait leur annoncer. Sungyeol avait entendu une rumeur comme quoi ils allaient bientôt tourner une nouvelle émission.

-J'suis sûr que c'est 'Hello baby' ! », lança Woohyun.  
-Trop marrant si maknae s'en occupe, ça sera un enfant qui prend soin d'un bébé. », enchaîna Hoya et Sungjong lui tapa gentiment l'épaule.

Chacun balança quelque chose alors que Sungyeol, lui, réfléchissait à plein tube à ce qu'il aimerait comme genre d'émission quand tout à coup une idée lui traversa l'esprit : une émission avec des filles serait peut-être la solution à tous ses problèmes.

-Peut-être que ce sera 'Idol Army'. », dit-il, tout content en s'imaginant déjà faire le pitre pour gagner le cœur de jeunes demoiselles. « Vous imaginez, y'aurait plein de girls band qui viendraient... »  
-Oh ouais ! », s'exclama Sunggyu.  
-Je ne crois pas que ce sera ça. », continua Hoya, faisait disparaître tous ses espoirs en deux secondes.

Finalement, le manager mit fin à leur discussion car il entra dans la pièce pour s'installer face à eux et leur annonça que l'émission allait être 'Sesame Player'. Il leur expliqua aussi qu'elle se déroulerait en 8 épisodes qui allaient être filmés chaque mercredi et qu'elle débuterait la semaine suivante Puis il repartit, les laissant à nouveaux seuls avec cette information.

Ils discutèrent un moment quand le manager revint pour appeler Sungyeol qui le suivit dans une autre pièce.

-Voilà, pendant le tournage la semaine prochaine, on te réveillera dans la nuit et tu devras fouiller dans les affaires des autres pendant qu'ils dormiront. OK ? »  
-YES ! », cria-t-il, trop content de pouvoir embêter un peu ses membres et aussi, d'être le MC.

Et en plus, cela l'empêcherait de se poser trop de questions et de trop réfléchir. C'était parfait, cette émission arrivait à point pour lui changer les idées.

x

Le premier épisode s'était parfaitement bien passé. Ils avaient même réussi à s'échapper de leurs managers pour aller s'amuser un peu dans Hongdae. Enfin ça, ça n'avait pas duré très longtemps pour Sungyeol car son traître de meilleur ami avait aidé les managers à les attraper.

-Yaaaah sale traître t'es où ? », cria-t-il dans l'appartement. « L'épisode va bientôt commencer, bouge tes fesses un peu. »

Il entendit un petit 'j'arrive' provenant de la chambre et il s'installa par terre, attrapant la télécommande avec ses pieds pour allumer la télé. Quelques minutes plus tard, Myungsoo le rejoignit et automatiquement, il s'allongea par terre, la tête posée sur ses jambes.

Sungyeol le regarda quelques instants avant de reporter son attention sur le générique de l'émission. Il fut content de constater qu'il ne ressentait absolument rien. Peut-être que tout était rentré dans l'ordre ? Satisfait, il s'installa un peu plus confortablement et prit même le risque de caresser les cheveux, si doux et brillants, de son meilleur ami.

Durant l'épisode, ils s'esclaffèrent comme les gosses qu'ils étaient. Surtout quand ils entendaient Sungyeol criait à chaque fois qu'il voyait le manager arriver vers lui. En cours de route, Sungjong qui était rentré de son entraînement, s'installa avec eux pour regarder la suite.

-Sungjongie, tu hurles vraiment comme une fille ! », s'exclama Sungyeol en rigolant bruyamment, la bouche grande ouverte.  
-Tu peux parler toi ! », rétorqua Myungsoo qui s'était relevé pour le regarder avec son sourire espiègle.

Surpris, Sungyeol baissa les yeux pour le regarder et son cœur rata un battement en le voyant si près et les yeux plongés dans les siens.

C'était comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur, rendant son corps presque tremblant. Incapable de répondre, il allait paniquer quand quelque chose à la télé attira l'attention de Myungsoo qui détourna aussitôt le regard. Il souffla doucement et discrètement, tentant de calmer les battements de son cœur.

Il regarda le reste de l'épisode en s'efforçant tant bien que mal de se calmer et lorsque Sesame Player prit fin, il fonça directement dans sa chambre pour se planquer sous sa couette.

Que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi ressentait-il ça ? Et surtout pourquoi avec un homme ? Tout cela devenait trop étrange, inattendu et surtout angoissant. Oui, c'était ça, il était terrifié de ce qui lui arrivait. Il fallait qu'il mette de la distance entre lui et les membres de son groupe parce que parfois, le fan service allait trop loin.

x

Les jours qui suivirent, Sungyeol se renferma sur lui-même, préférant éviter les membres dès qu'il le pouvait. Et quand il ne pouvait y échapper, il faisait tout pour esquiver Myungsoo. Si les autres l'avaient remarqué, personne n'avait rien dit. Mais il en doutait fortement car il était l'un des meilleurs pour dissimuler ses problèmes. Il se cachait toujours derrière ses blagues à deux balles et son caractère singulier.

La seule chose qui avait changé en fait, c'était qu'il passait moins de temps avec les autres. Une fois, Hoya lui avait demandé si quelque chose n'allait pas mais il lui avait répondu que tout allait très bien, qu'il préférait juste prendre du temps pour lui et se concentrer sur sa musique et ses performances. Et le danseur du groupe était reparti, visiblement convaincu.

Alors aujourd'hui, comme les autres jours, il rentra à l'appartement après tout le monde. Sur la route, il prit son temps, histoire de réfléchir et de comprendre encore et toujours ce qui n'allait pas chez lui. Mais jamais il n'obtenait de réponse. Il ne comprenait pas et il en avait marre. Il voulait redevenir lui-même, arrêter de faire semblant.

Ce qui était bizarre, c'est que parfois quand il regardait Myungsoo, rien ne se passait. Il le voyait juste comme son meilleur ami et membre de son groupe. Ca s'arrêtait là. Et durant ces instants, il avait l'impression que tout allait s'arranger et qu'il avait juste rêvé, peut-être.

Mais il y avait les autres moments. Ceux où un simple geste ou regard de la part du visuel et son cœur s'emballait, des frissons lui parcouraient le dos, ses mains devenaient moites et il n'arrivait plus à penser correctement. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'il balisait le plus et qu'il se demandait comment il allait pouvoir se sortir de cette impasse.

Comme la dernière fois, ils mangeaient tranquillement dans leur restaurant favori quand Myungsoo avait rit en face de lui. Rien de bien particulier, pourtant tout avait disparu autour de lui, à part Myungsoo et son rire. Sur le coup, il avait même eu envie de sourire lui aussi. Mais très vite, ce sentiment de joie s'était transformé en énorme malaise et il avait dû quitter la table pour prendre l'air.

Et il devait l'avouer aussi, ces moments-là devenaient de plus en plus répétitifs et de moins en moins espacés dans le temps. Ca l'inquiétait vraiment beaucoup mais pour le bien du groupe, il prenait sur lui. Il enfouissait au plus profond de lui ses sentiments qu'il n'arrivait pas à gérer et faisait comme si de rien n'était. Et cela fonctionnait, pour le moment en tout cas.

De toute façon, Myungsoo allait bientôt partir pour le Japon à nouveau. C'était une bonne nouvelle, ça l'empêcherait de ressentir ces choses immondes pour son meilleur ami. Et cela lui laisserai un peu de temps pour tenter de _redevenir normal_.

x

-Sungyeolie ! », cria une voix depuis le salon. « Viens vite dire au revoir, hyung part pour deux semaines. »

Tout en soufflant, Sungyeol enfila son tee-shirt en vitesse avant de rejoindre le reste du groupe. Tous les gars étaient réunis autour du visuel et chacun l'encourageait à sa façon.

-Bon, joue bien et reviens vite. », lui dit le leader avant de l'étreindre rapidement.

Myungsoo acquiesça avec son petit sourire en coin habituel quand son regard se posa sur lui. Pendant deux secondes, Sungyeol resta près de la porte sans bouger, attendant juste.

-Hyung, t'en as mis du temps, j'ai cru que t'allais pas me dire au revoir. »

Tout en disant cela, Myungsoo s'était avancé pour se retrouver juste en face de lui. Son stupide sourire toujours bien en place. _Foutu Kim Myungsoo_.

-Prends soin de toi hyung et on s'écrit de temps en temps. »  
-Ouais, ouais. », répondit Sungyeol, évitant soigneusement le regard, trop noir, du visuel.

Myungsoo acquiesça une nouvelle fois avant de s'approcher de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Sungyeol dû faire un effort monstre pour refermer ses bras autour de lui et garder une poker face alors que tout le monde les regardait, et que son cœur battait à vive allure.

Finalement, Myungsoo se retira après quelques minutes en lâchant un petit 'tu vas me manquer' qui fut quand même entendu par les autres.

-Ouh les amoureux, ! Pleurez pas, il va revenir. », lança Woohyun, taquin comme à son habitude.

En temps normal, Sungyeol n'aurait rien fait ou il en aurait même rit avec eux mais aujourd'hui et au vu des circonstances, quelque chose au fond de lui le poussa à répondre.

-Très drôle ! », dit-il froidement, glaçant tous les membres sur place. « Est-ce que je me mêle de ce qu'il se passe entre toi et Hoya quand vous disparaissez pendant des heures ? »

Il savait pertinemment qu'absolument rien ne se passait entre les deux, ils étaient juste amis et Hoya aidait juste le chanteur à s'entraîner, mais il n'avait pu s'en empêcher. Cela avait été plus fort que lui, Woohyun avait touché un point sensible en lui, et il ne le savait même pas.

-Oh mais c'est qu'il est susceptible aujourd'hui. », continua Woohyun, totalement insensible à la remarque de son ami.  
-Vous êtes stupides, j'vais dans ma chambre. »

Une vague d'étonnement passa dans le groupe, alors qu'il retournait dans sa chambre. Il entendu même un 'qu'est-ce qu'il a en ce moment ?' du maknae mais il n'entendit pas la réponse qu'il claqua la porte avant d'attraper ses écouteurs et son ipod. Il mit ensuite la musique en marche pour ne plus rien entendre et grimpa dans son lit avant de fermer les yeux.

Il était en pleine réflexion, se demandant encore comment il allait pouvoir se sortir de cette impasse, comment il pouvait faire pour ne plus réagir aussi violemment, quand une main se posa doucement sur son ventre pour attirer son attention. Avec difficulté, il rouvrit les yeux et tomba sur Myungsoo. Le visuel se tenait en équilibre, les pieds posés sur le lit du bas, pourtant sa main était bel et bien posée sur son ventre. Pourquoi fallait-il justement qu'il mette sa main _là_ ?

Tout en se redressant, il éteignit sa musique et força Myungsoo à enlever cette main qui commençait sérieusement à le troubler.

-Quoi ? », demanda-t-il nonchalamment. « Tu devais pas y aller ? »  
-Si, si, j'y vais mais... ». Myungsoo s'arrêta un instant, semblant réfléchir à quelque chose avant de reprendre. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? »

Surpris, Sungyeol cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Alors comme ça, son meilleur ami avait remarqué la distance qu'il avait mise entre eux ?

-Je...non pas du tout ! », mentit-il sans oser le regarder.  
-Bon ok, si tu le dis. J'dois me faire des films. En tout cas prend soin de toi, j'reviens bientôt. »

Le visuel descendit du lit, prêt à partir puis il s'arrêta, se retourna pour regarder Sungyeol avec suspicion mais il ne dit rien et s'en alla juste.

Sungyeol souffla à la minute où la porte se referma. Il avait eu chaud cette fois, et il était bien content que son meilleur ami n'ai pas insisté même si, c'était sûr, Myungsoo n'était pas totalement convaincu.

x

La première semaine sans Myungsoo s'était bien passée. De toute façon, les entraînements intensifs à répétition l'avaient empêché de réfléchir. Le soir quand il rentrait il était trop crevé pour se préoccuper de quoi que ce soit ou même pour se rendre compte que son meilleur ami n'était pas là.

-C'est bon, on arrête pour aujourd'hui les gars. », déclara Sunggyu. « Vous avez bien travaillé, ce soir c'est poulet pour tout le monde ! »

Un énorme 'YES !' général se fit entendre et ils quittèrent la salle de danse pour rentrer chez eux et se laver. Après une heure, le poulet arriva enfin et bien entendu, tous les membres – et même les managers - se jetèrent dessus sans attendre.

Cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils n'en avaient pas mangé, puisqu'à cause de leur régime strict, cela leur était interdit, qu'ils dégustèrent tous dans un silence presque religieux. C'était comme un cadeau tombé du ciel.

-Yah ! », s'exclama Woohyun, la bouche encore à moitié pleine, brisant ainsi le silence de la pièce. « Notre Myungsoo a twitté une photo avec un commentaire : 'Lim Kim et moi sur le tournage de SUFBB. Nous travaillons dur~~~~'. Aaah, ce petit gars a tout compris. »

En même temps, le chanteur fit tourner son téléphone qui passa de mains en mains. Sungyeol, qui était le dernier, attrapa enfin le portable. Myungsoo et Lim Kim étaient l'un à côté de l'autre, dans une salle qui ressemblait à un studio d'enregistrement. Lui ne souriait pas, comme son rôle de Hyunsu le voulait, alors qu'elle arborait un grand et beau sourire. Agacé sans vraiment de raison, il redonna le téléphone à son propriétaire et continua de manger.

Sauf qu'à présent, le poulet qui avait été si bon quelques minutes plus tôt, semblait fade et sans goût. Les voir tous les deux proches, savoir qu'ils posaient ensemble, lui faisait un petit quelque chose de désagréable dans son ventre, qui lui coupait l'appétit.

Non en fait, il était carrément jaloux. Il n'aimait pas savoir son meilleur ami si loin, avec cette fille, sans n'avoir eu aucunes nouvelles de lui depuis son départ. Il détestait ressentir tout ça, mais il ne pouvait pas contrôler ce qui lui arrivait.

Puis d'un coup, une réalisation le percuta tout entier : le visuel lui manquait, beaucoup même.

Après avoir avalé avec difficultés ses morceaux de poulet (le leader avait décidé d'être généreux et le resservait dès qu'il en terminait un), il attrapa son téléphone et recula un peu pour s'adosser au mur et s'écarter un peu du groupe par la même occasion.

Il entra dans son compte twitter et chercha la photo de Myungsoo. Plus il la regardait et plus il se sentait mal, et seul. Son meilleur pote lui manquait et il avait besoin de lui parler, maintenant.

Sans hésitation cette fois, il referma sa page pour entrer dans son kakaotalk et envoyer un message.

_Ca à l'air d'aller au Japon !,_ écrivit-il rapidement.

A peine trente seconde plus tard, son portable vibra entre ses mains et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le nom du visuel s'affichait aussi vite.

_T'es jaloux hyung ? xD_, lut-il et son sourire s'évanouit aussitôt.

_Quoi ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ? N'importe quoi..._

Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû envoyer son message. Il aurait dû garder pour lui tout ça au lieu de vouloir parler avec Myungsoo. Il était trop bête parfois, trop impulsif aussi.

_C'est bon, détend-toi. J'plaisantais. Ca roule ?,_ », répondit le visuel et Sungyeol sentit son stress s'envolait au fur et à mesure qu'il répondait.

Ils discutèrent longtemps jusqu'à ce que Myungsoo lui souhaite une bonne nuit, il devait aller dormir pour être en forme demain pour sa nouvelle scène. Sungyeol, le cœur gonflé d'avoir discuté avec son meilleur ami, décida d'aller se poser dans son lit et faire un tour sur son ordi.

Les gars avaient décidé de regarder un film d'action, hormis Dongwoo qui était parti dormir depuis un moment. Sungyeol se mit en pyjama vite fait et monta dans son lit, attrapa son pc pour le poser sur ses genoux.

Il consulta sa boîte mail, ses réseaux sociaux, passa un petit moment sur leur fancafé à discuter avec les fans et finalement, il ne trouva plus rien à faire. Comme il s'ennuyait et qu'il était déjà tard, il décida d'aller dormir. Il ferma alors toutes les fenêtres de l'ordinateur et au moment d'éteindre, quelque chose attira son regard.

Le dossier 'songs' semblait l'appeler. Alors, doucement il fit glisser sa souris sur le dossier et double cliqua dessus pour l'ouvrir. Il agrandit la photo qu'il avait enregistrée quelques semaines plus tôt et la regarda avec attention, comme la première fois.

Ses bras autour de lui, son souffle dans son cou, il voulait ressentir ça de nouveau. Même si c'était quelque chose de mauvais, même s'il savait pertinemment qu'il ne devrait pas penser comme ça, c'était plus fort que lui. Il avait besoin de Myungsoo, de le voir, de le toucher, d'être près de lui.

Alors, pour l'heure, il retourna sur son navigateur et tapa le nom du visuel dans la barre de recherche. Puis il fit défiler les photos une par une. Et après quelques clichés, il enregistra une première image. Puis une deuxième. Et une troisième. Il continua comme ça pendant de longues minutes. Il ne prenait que celles qui lui plaisaient vraiment, où il trouvait Myungsoo magnifique.

Et y'en avait pas mal.

x

La deuxième semaine avait été plus longue. Maintenant qu'il savait que Myungsoo lui manquait, il avait eu plus de mal à gérer tout ça. Même s'ils s'écrivaient tous les jours, l'absence de son meilleur ami commençait à lui peser sérieusement. D'ailleurs ça se ressentait puisqu'il avait galérer un peu plus que d'habitude pendant les répétitions. Il s'était même fait engueuler plusieurs fois mais à chaque fois, Hoya était intervenu en sa faveur. Il n'avait pas trop compris sa réaction, surtout qu'ils n'avaient jamais été super proches tous les deux... Mais il ne s'était pas posé plus de questions que ça.

Alors évidemment, quand le jour du retour de Myungsoo arriva, il trépignait d'impatience dans le dortoir, faisant les cent pas dans tout l'appart, passant de la chambre au salon et du salon à la chambre. Les gars l'avaient regardé bizarrement mais ne lui avait posé aucune question. Finalement, il décida de se poser dans le salon avec le leader pour regarder la télé et passer le temps.

Mais les heures défilèrent dans une lenteur agonisante, il était presque 1h du matin et toujours pas de visuel.

-Il est temps d'aller se coucher. », déclara soudain le leader en éteignant la télé. « Il est tard et on se lève tôt demain pour le fansign. »

Il n'avait aucune envie de dormir mais la phrase de Sunggyu sonnait comme un ordre. Donc il ne protesta pas et alla se brosser les dents avant de se glisser dans son lit. Hoya et Sungjong dormaient comme des gros bébés mais lui, il ne trouvait pas le sommeil, guettant les bruits dans le salon. Il dû rester une heure comme ça quand il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer.

_Enfin_ , pensa-t-il alors qu'il descendait de son lit avec empressement. Puis il fonça jusqu'au salon où Myungsoo retirait ses chaussures, la lumière encore éteinte.

-Sungyeol hyung? », demanda-t-il surpris.  
-Oui c'est moi. », dit-il en se rapprochant, prêt à le prendre dans ses bras quand il se bloqua soudain. « Hum, ça va, t'as fait bon voyage ? »

En guise de réponse, Myungsoo parcouru les derniers mètres qui les séparait et l'enlaça.

-J'suis content d'être rentré. », souffla-t-il . « T'imagines pas. »

Des milliers de frissons parcoururent le dos de Sungyeol, jusqu'à lui donner la chair de poule. La voix de Myungsoo, son souffle dans son cou, son odeur, tout en lui le faisait frissonner. Maintenant que le visuel était rentré, il était heureux et _bien_.

-Moi aussi. », répondit-il en resserrant son étreinte, sans hésiter cette fois. « Moi aussi. »

x

Oh putain il avait eu chaud. Vraiment. Très. Chaud. Sungyeol adorait son maknae mais là, il avait vraiment failli le faire mourir d'une crise cardiaque. Et faire ça pendant qu'il tournait leur émission... Son cœur était fort mais fallait pas abuser.

Le tournage terminé, il s'installa sur une chaise, tentant de se calmer un peu. Vraiment, il avait du mal à s'en remettre.

-Ca va ? ». La voix d'Hoya derrière lui le fit sursauter. « Ca a pas l'air d'aller. »  
-Si, si t'inquiètes. », mentit-il en se rappelant toute la scène.

Il se revoyait fouiller dans les affaires des membres quand Sungjong était arrivé, le surprenant. Puis le maknae avait compris ce qu'il était en train de faire et l'avait forcé à quitter leur chambre, s'enfermant en même temps et l'avertissant qu'il allait également regarder dans ses affaires. C'était à ce moment-là qu'il avait commencé à stresser. Il avait tenté d'entrer par tous les moyens mais cette fois Sungjong avait eu assez de force et l'avait repoussé. Sungyeol avait encore plus paniqué lançant des 'j'vais devenir fou' et des 'Yah yah, Lee Sungjong !' dans tous les sens. Puis il avait fini par faire le tour de la maison et regarder le maknae à travers la fenêtre.

Et c'est _là_ qu'il l'avait vu. Sungjong avait son ordi dans les mains ! Il avait essayé de l'allumer et lui avait stressé à mort, pensant que tout le monde allait savoir ce qu'il cachait là dedans, toutes les photos qu'il avait enregistré pendant tout ce temps. Ce qu'il avait flippé !

-Ok. », répondit seulement Hoya, posant une main dans son dos. « Si tu le dis. »

Il allait lui demander pourquoi il disait ça mais il n'eut pas le temps car tous les autres arrivèrent

-Sungyeolie ! », commença Woohyun. « Notre Sungjong nous a dit ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure pendant qu'on apprenait notre japonais. Alors comme ça tu flippais comme un gros malade ? »

Sungyeol leva un regard noir vers lui puis vers Sungjong qui se cachait à moitié derrière le leader, un grand sourire lui mangeant le visage. _Grrr, quelle petite peste celui-là parfois !_

-Non n'impo... »  
-Au lieu de nous mentir, dis-nous plutôt pourquoi tu ne voulais pas qu'il allume ton ordi ? », coupa Woohyun, toujours avide de ragots.  
-Parce qu'il a plein de porno dedans ! », ajouta Sunggyu avant d'éclater de rire, ses yeux disparaissant en même temps.

Tout le monde explosa de rire, hormis lui et Hoya qui restèrent de marbre. Sungyeol tenta de s'expliquer mais c'était peine perdue car personne ne voulait le croire. Il essaya une dernière fois avant de complètement laisser tomber. Finalement, il se mit à rire avec eux, c'était mieux qu'ils croient ça plutôt qu'ils apprennent la vérité...

Cette fois il avait eu de la chance, mais il allait devoir supprimer son dossier s'il ne voulait pas qu'un jour tout ça ne ressorte.

x

-Hyung. », chuchota Myungsoo en entrant dans sa chambre. « Viens, on va faire une blague aux autres. »

Sungyeol se releva pour regarder son meilleur ami qui souriait de toutes ses dents. Depuis que Sesame player avait commencé, tout le monde s'amusait à se piéger sans cesse et chacun cherchait toujours un truc à faire aux autres.

-Ok mais on fait quoi ? »  
-Bah comme Woohyun ne veut pas cuisiner, Sunggyu hyung m'a désigné moi pour faire à manger et j'ai vu qu'il restait des petits piments. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire... »

Sungyeol explosa de rire en imaginant la tête des autres et n'hésita pas à instant pour l'aider. Il était même content de faire parti de piégeurs plutôt que des piégés pour ce coups là, et ça risquait d'être bien drôle.

Ils filèrent dans la cuisine et se mirent d'accord. Sungyeol coupa les piments en deux pendant que Myungsoo préparait des petites ravioles puis ils les mirent dedans avant de les faire cuire. A un moment, ils échangèrent un regard complice et Sungyeol ne put s'empêcher de sourire, trop heureux d'avoir retrouvé son meilleur ami.

Certes ses sentiments étaient toujours là mais il n'y pensait plus vraiment, préférant juste s'amuser avec son pote, préférant _profiter_.

-Les gars, à taaaable ! », crièrent-ils en chœur lorsqu'ils retirèrent les ravioles de la poêle.

Les membres ne tardèrent pas à arriver et tout le monde s'installa dans le salon. Sungyeol posa tous les plats sur la table basse tandis que Myungsoo distribuait les ravioles 'spéciales' à chacun. Puis ils commencèrent à manger.

Ils discutaient avec animation quand d'un coup, Dongwoo se mit à crier. Evidemment, tout le monde se tourna vers lui. Son visage était rouge, il avait les larmes aux yeux et lâchait des petits bruits de mécontentement. Sungyeol tenta de se retenir deux secondes mais finit par exploser de rire, et Myungsoo ne tarda pas à l'imiter.

x

_Hyung, j'viens de rentrer. J'peux utiliser ton pc ? Faut absolument que j'envoie un mail à ma mère._ », lut Sungyeol alors qu'il se faisait couper les cheveux.

Myungsoo avait passé la journée avec ses amis, Woohyun était parti rendre visite à Key. Hoya, Dongwoo et Sunggyu étaient partis au cinéma et enfin, Sungjong avait décidé d'aller voir sa famille.

_Evidemment, babo. J'arrive bientôt. _», répondit-il aussitôt, s'en prendre le temps de réfléchir.

Cela arrivait si souvent que Sungyeol n'hésita pas le moins du monde. Puis Myungsoo lui répondit par un 'merci hyung' et il rangea le téléphone dans sa poche avant de se détendre complètement quand la coiffeuse commença un massage de la tête.

Il était bien là, comme si tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Il savait maintenant qu'il était attiré par son meilleur pote mais il n'avait plus envie de se prendre la tête et de se sentir mal. Il profitait juste des moments de complicité avec Myungsoo même s'il savait que jamais rien ne se passerait. Et ce n'était pas grave, c'était même mieux comme ça.

La coiffeuse avait tout juste fini quand il réalisa quelque chose qui le tétanisa sur place. Cela ne fit qu'un tour dans sa tête et les mots 'ordinateur' et 'Myungsoo' se mirent à clignoter dans sa tête. Il avait accepté que son meilleur ami, dont il avait des sentiments, utilise son pc dans lequel... il y avait des photos de lui ! Parce que comme un gros débile, il avait oublié de supprimer le dossier.

-Quel con ! Mais quel con je fais. », dit-il en sortant à toute vitesse du salon, après avoir payé.

Il se mit à courir vite, très vite. Si le visuel tombait sur son dossier, il pouvait dire adieu à son amitié et surtout, que penseraient les gars ? Mais surtout que penserait _Myungsoo_ ? Il n'avait aucune envie de le perdre, d'autant plus que ça foutrait le bordel dans le groupe et il en était hors de question.

_Putain mais pourquoi était-il tombé amoureux ?_

Après plusieurs longues minutes, il arriva enfin devant chez lui. Le cœur battant à tout rompre et le souffle court, il entra dans l'appartement puis dans sa chambre. Myungsoo était bien là, installé dans son lit et le pc sur ses genoux. Quand il le vit, les yeux du visuel s'arrondirent en deux grands ronds, totalement choqué.

Il _savait_.

-Je... tu les as vu ? », demanda Sungyeol, paniqué.

Son meilleur ami ne répondit pas et il fonça près du lit pour regarder l'écran. Evidemment, une photo de Myungsoo était grande ouverte. Instantanément, les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent, il commença à suer et ses pensées s'embrouillèrent.

-J'voulais juste écouter une chanson. », murmura Myungsoo.

Les mots lui manquaient. Il était pris de panique, il ne se sentait pas bien et il avait l'impression que quelque chose lui comprimait les poumons et l'empêchait de respirer. Il suffoquait, il lui fallait de l'air alors sans rien dire, il couru jusqu'à la fenêtre du salon et inspira longuement.

_Putain de merde_, pensa-t-il en tentant de reprendre son souffle. _Putain de merde, pourquoi toi ?_

Il était tellement dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas que Myungsoo était sorti de la chambre et s'approchait maintenant de lui.

-Alors... alors c'est... vrai ? »

Sungyeol sursauta violemment avant de se retourner, encore paniqué. Cette fois, il était trop tard. Il venait de perdre son meilleur pote, il avait tout perdu et il allait peut-être même se faire jeter du groupe si Myungsoo décidait d'aller tout répéter au boss.

-Je... hum... te _plais_ ? », balbutia le visuel, pas vraiment sûr de lui.

Pendant un instant, Sungyeol pensa à mentir. En quelques secondes, il chercha tout à tas d'excuses mais toutes étaient aussi pourries les unes que les autres. Alors, tout en se calmant un peu, il décida de dire la vérité.

-... oui. Je crois. »

Myungsoo resta de marbre pendant une minute qui paraissait comme une éternité. Puis, son regard changea et une petite lueur indescriptible s'alluma dans son regard toujours trop intense et perturbant. Doucement, il s'approcha encore un peu, ne laissant qu'une mince distance entre eux.

-Alors, j'avais raison. »  
-Qu.. Quoi ? »,demanda Sungyeol, complètement paumé, et troublé aussi de la proximité de leur corps.  
-J'm'en doutais... », avoua le visuel. « Mais j'en n'étais pas sur. »

Ils se regardèrent longtemps dans le silence le plus total. La tension était palpable mais Sungyeol était trop gêné pour pouvoir dire quelque chose alors il détourna la tête. Il tenta un petit 'comment ?' mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche. Il avait la gorge sèche, son estomac était retourné et il avait juste envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou et s'en aller au plus vite.

Il commença à bouger lentement mais Myungsoo l'arrêta aussitôt avec un 'attends' autoritaire, la main posée sur son torse. Sungyeol se figea à nouveau et le visuel attrapa son menton pour le forcer à le regarder. Puis il vit le visage de Myungsoo se rapprocher de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que leurs bouches soient scellées.

C'était une sensation étrange mais loin d'être désagréable. Avoir le goût de Myungsoo dans sa bouche était quelque chose de nouveau et d'incroyable. Il avait l'impression que toutes ses sensations étaient décuplées et très vite il répondit au baiser du visuel avec force et envie.

x

Ils l'avaient fait. Comment, pourquoi ? Sungyeol ne savait plus très bien mais ce qu'il savait maintenant c'est qu'il se sentait incroyablement bien, heureux comme jamais même s'il avait couché avec un mec, un membre de son groupe qui plus est.

Totalement euphorique, il se mit à rire fort dans la chambre.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? », demanda Myungsoo tout en se rhabillant.  
-J'sais pas, toi et moi... c'est plutôt drôle, non ? »

Myungsoo se mit à sourire. Il était beau, il était sexy, il était _lui_. Jamais il n'avait été attiré par un gars, jamais de la vie il n'aurait imaginé faire l'amour avec un mec et pourtant, c'est ce qu'il venait de se passer. Alors, il regarda son meilleur ami avant d'attraper son téléphone et le prendre en photo.

-Qu'est-ce tu fais ? »  
-Rien, j'immortalise ce moment. », répondit naturellement Sungyeol avant de descendre du lit.

Il avait complètement oublié tous ses doutes et ses peurs. Etre avec Myungsoo le calmait, il se sentait merveilleusement bien et surtout, il se sentait _complet_. Toutes ses semaines de mal-être avaient été balayées en un instant, dès que Myungsoo avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-Pff, t'es grave. », dit Myungsoo avant de l'embrasser rapidement. « Bon, j'y vais. »  
-Attends ! », le rappela-t-il et le visuel se tourna vers lui. « Est-ce que... ça recommencera ? »

A nouveau, son meilleur ami se mit à sourire et lança un 'si tu en as envie, bien sûr' qui le rendit toute chose. Il avait l'impression d'être une gonzesse comme ça mais peu importe, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien qu'en cet instant.

-Evidemment que j'en ai envie. »  
-Alors ça arrivera. Mais hyung, tout cela doit rester entre nous. Jamais personne ne doit savoir. »

Evidemment que personne ne devait rien savoir. Il le savait, il n'était pas complètement fou même si avoir fait ça était déjà dingue.

-Je sais. », souffla-t-il.

Myungsoo hocha doucement la tête et après un dernier sourire, il disparu hors de la chambre et Sungyeol s'habilla à son tour, les autres n'allaient plus tarder à rentrer.

x

Comme promis, ils recommencèrent. A chaque fois qu'ils en avaient l'occasion, ils n'hésitaient pas. Il fallait dire que l'occasion ne se présentait que très rarement alors dès qu'ils le pouvaient ils se sauter dessus. C'était violent, puissant et presque sauvage. C'était quelque chose que jamais Sungyeol n'aurait pu ressentir avec une fille. Et puis plus ça allait et plus il avait dû mal à se passer de son amant.

Mais le pire c'était quand Myungsoo lui avait avoué qu'il l'aimait.

C'était avant un concert, ils étaient en train de se préparer dans leur loge. Lui se faisait maquiller alors que Myungsoo, déjà prêt, attendait dans le canapé derrière lui. Ils se regardaient à travers le miroir et après avoir vérifié que personne ne le regardait, le visuel avait murmuré un '_I love you_'. Sur le moment, Sungyeol n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien lu sur ses lèvres mais son amant l'avait répété juste avant de monter sur scène. C'était comme un 'fighting' mais en mieux. En dix fois mieux même.

Cela en devenait presque physique. Quand Myungsoo n'était pas là, près de lui, il n'allait pas bien, il lui manquait quelque chose. Et quand enfin ils se retrouvaient, il avait l'impression de respirer normalement. C'était fort comme sensation et _unique_.

Quand ils se regardaient, Sungyeol partait dans son monde. Il ne voyait plus que lui, oubliant tout le reste. Et souvent il tombait dans le regard profond de Myungsoo et il se mettait à sourire bêtement.

L'amour rendait vraiment les gens idiots.

-Sungyeol, faut que je te parle. »

Alors qu'il rêvassait dans son lit, Hoya le fit sortir de ses pensées. Sungyeol roula sur le côté pour pouvoir le regarder. Il était assis sur son matelas, son visage était fermé, comme si quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Vas-y. »  
-Pas ici. »

C'était sûr maintenant, quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas. Sans attendre, Sungyeol descendit et suivit le danseur qui le mena jusqu'à la salle de danse. Puis ils s'installèrent par terre et Hoya planta son regard dans le sien.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre toi et Myungsoo ? », demanda-t-il brutalement, comme une claque en pleine figure.  
-Hein ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? »  
-Je sais qu'il se passe quelque chose. »

Sa voix et le ton employé montraient qu'il savait _vraiment_. Sungyeol commença à paniquer, se rappelant la phrase de son amant 'personne ne doit jamais savoir'. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose à dire, un mensonge rapidement.

-Je le sais parce que moi aussi j'suis amoureux... »

Sa phrase le stoppa en pleine réflexion. Intrigué, il regarda le danseur avec étonnement.

-... de Woohyun hyung. », termina Hoya avec calme et sérénité, totalement naturel. « Et je vois comment vous vous regardez. Vous avez le même regard et sourire que moi quand je vois Woohyun. »

Sungyeol écarquilla les yeux, trop choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Ils savaient les deux proches et ils plaisantaient souvent sur eux mais jamais, jamais de la vie il n'aurait imaginé qu'il y avait réellement quelque chose entre eux.

-Mais... et _lui _? », demanda-t-il, encore sur le cul.  
-Lui aussi. »

_Mais_ _what the f... ?_ C'était incroyable, inimaginable...

-Et il s'est déjà passé quelque chose entre vous ? »  
-Un baiser, une fois. », avoua Hoya sans aucune gêne, assumant entièrement ses sentiments. « Mais rien de plus parce qu'_on ne peut pas_. Sungyeol, écoute-moi bien. Tu ne dois jamais rien faire avec lui. Si vous le faites, vous le regretterez. On est un groupe, des idols, on ne fait pas ce genre de chose. »

Il savait que le danseur avait raison mais tout cela le rendait triste et mélancolique. Maintenant qu'il était bien, il n'avait aucune envie de tout arrêter. Mais entendre son ami lui avouer une telle chose et surtout d'imaginer à quel point ça devait être dur de le dire, lui donner à réfléchir.

-Tu as raison, hyung. », dit-il, n'ayant plus du tout envie de lui mentir. De toute façon il savait.

Hoya resta silencieux un long moment avant de décider de rentrer à la maison.

-J'vais rester un peu là, hyung. », expliqua Sungyeol et le danseur le laissa seul.

Ca faisait chier, tout ça était vraiment nul. Parce qu'il était tombé amoureux, parce que ce que venait de lui dire Hoya arrivait juste quand il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne pouvait plus se passer de Myungsoo. Comment pouvait-il tout arrêté maintenant ? Il s'en sentait incapable.

x

Il passa des jours à réfléchir. Hoya ne lui avait rien dit de nouveau, comme si toute leur conversation n'avait jamais eu lieu. D'ailleurs, tout cela aurait pu être comme un rêve s'il ne voyait pas les regards que le danseur et le chanteur s'échangeaient régulièrement. C'était trop bizarre mais ça lui rappelait son histoire avec Myungsoo.

Il devait mettre fin à leur relation mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il avait essayé plusieurs fois mais à chaque fois ils étaient interrompus ou alors son courage se faisait la malle. Fallait dire que Myungsoo ne l'aidait pas, dès qu'ils se retrouvaient tous les deux, ils se mettaient à l'embrasser, le toucher, le caresser...

Mais cette fois, il allait le faire. Prenant sur lui, il entra dans la salle de bain pendant que tous les autres avaient le dos tournés et claqua la porte un peu plus fort que prévu. Puis il s'installa sur le couvercle des toilettes.

-Y'a quelqu'un ? », demanda le visuel, derrière le rideau douche.  
-C'est moi. », répondit-il. « J'ai un truc à te dire. »  
-Mhh mais c'est que ma douche commence à devenir intéressante. », continua Myungsoo, tirant le rideau.

Sungyeol déglutit avec difficulté quand il découvrit son corps nu et finement musclé qu'il connaissait par cœur dorénavant. Il détourna son regard et balbutia quelque chose mais son amant se rapprocha dangereusement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, tu ne recules pas d'habitude. »  
-Non mais c'est... je... enfin, faut que je te dise un truc important et... et les autres sont là. Ils pourraient nous entendre. »

Il faisait chaud là-dedans, la pièce était trop petite, trop embuée et Sungyeol sentait son courage diminuer à chaque fois qu'il tentait un regard vers son amant. Trop beau, trop sexy avec ses cheveux mouillés, trop_tentant_. Tout en se retenant, il mordit sa lèvre inférieure en essayant de se calmer et surtout de calmer son érection qui commençait à naître sous son caleçon.

-Justement, c'est encore mieux quand c'est interdit. Et pour ce que tu as à me dire, on verra plus tard. »

Myungsoo s'approcha encore avant de s'agenouiller devant lui. Pourquoi diable faisait-il ça ? Et surtout pourquoi avait-il pu être aussi débile pour être entré dans cette salle de bain ? Il était vraiment stupide parfois.

-Non, j' veux pas. », mentit Sungyeol.  
-Ah ouais ? Pourtant c'est pas ce que petit Yeolie semble dire... »

Aussitôt qu'il finit sa phrase, Myungsoo posa sa main sur son entrejambe et Sungyeol mit toutes ses forces pour enlever la main de son pantalon. Ce qu'il faisait chaud ici. Le regard de Myungsoo s'assombrit et après une petite minute, il souleva le tee-shirt et commença à l'embrasser sur le ventre.

_Oh gosh ! Ne fais. Pas. Ca._

Mais évidemment, Myungsoo le connaissait très bien et il savait ses points faibles. Sungyeol voulait lui dire non, le repousser mais son traître de corps en avait décidé autrement puisqu'il répondait aux attaques du visuel avec envie.

Son amant continua de l'embrasser puis sa bouche descendit un peu plus bas jusqu'à embrasser la bosse, à travers le short. Sungyeol respirait fort, il avait incroyablement chaud et il était excité plus que jamais. Myungsoo ouvrit la bouche et mordilla gentiment son entrejambe, le vêtement devenant vraiment gênant.

Sans chercher à résister cette fois, Sungyeol s'installa plus confortablement, laissant ainsi le champ libre à son amant qui évidemment, ne perdit pas une minute. Il attrapa l'élastique du short et le descendit, libérant son érection. Sungyeol l'aida à le retirer et la tête de Myungsoo revint se mettre entre ses jambes. Sans le toucher de ses mains, il lécha son sexe du bout de la langue, jouant avec ses émotions, avant de le mettre carrément dans sa bouche et faire des vas et viens lents et sensuels.

Ce mec savait exactement comment le chauffer et il le faisait mieux que personne.

Finalement, Myungsoo posa sa main et pressa son membre comme _il le fallait_, lui arrachant un frisson dans tout le corps et réveillant tous ses sens. Il avait envie de lui, ici et maintenant, se fichant bien si les autres pouvaient les entendre ou non. Alors, il attrapa Myunsoo, le releva et le plaqua contre le mur pour l'embrasser avec force.

x

Sungyeol avait la tête complètement vide. Il ne savait plus trop pourquoi, ni comment il était rentré dans la salle de bain mais bordel, ce que ça avait été bon là-dedans. C'était même de mieux en mieux et ça avait peut-être été leur meilleure fois.

Quand il sortit de la pièce, il souriait comme un idiot. Il était tellement bien, tellement heureux. Au même moment, Hoya entra dans l'appartement et Sungyeol pria de toutes ses forces pour que Myungsoo ne sorte pas à ce moment là.

-Yo ! », lança Hoya. « J'ai ramené de la gla... »

Evidemment, Myungsoo choisi ce moment pour sortir et salua rapidement le danseur avant de filer dans sa chambre. Sungyeol perdit son sourire aussitôt qu'il croisa le regard plein de reproches d'Hoya. Il avait envie de lui dire quelque chose mais rien de sortit et Hoya n'ajouta rien non plus, préférant aller ranger les pots de glace dans le réfrigérateur.

Sungyeol en profita pour s'éclipser dans sa chambre. Et voilà, il avait passé un super moment, complètement hors du temps qui venait d'être gâcher en deux secondes. Il commençait à regretter maintenant qu'il n'était plus dans l'euphorie du moment. Il était perdu et ne savait plus quoi penser.

Mais ses maux furent vite balayés car il reçu un message de Myungsoo lui disant qu'il avait passé le meilleur moment de sa vie, terminant par un 'Love ya' qui voulait tout dire. Sungyeol ne put retenir son sourire à nouveau. Il était tiraillé entre deux sentiments, mais ce qu'il vivait avec le visuel était tellement particulier qu'il ignora sa voix intérieure qui lui hurler de tout arrêter maintenant.

C'était un peu égoïste de sa part de penser ça parce qu'il pouvait facilement imaginer ce que ressentait Hoya et Woohyun. Ils s'aimaient mais pour le bien du groupe, ils préféraient ne rien faire. Cela devait être frustrant et ça devait faire mal aussi. Il s'en voulait mais il n'était pas capable d'être aussi fort qu'eux.

x

Le concert avait été génial. Sungyeol adorait ressentir la foule crier leur nom, _son_ nom. Comme d'habitude, il s'était donné à fond, lâchant tout ce qu'il avait, chantant et dansant comme si c'était la dernière fois. C'était indescriptible ce sentiment, ce trac d'avant scène, le public chauffé à bloc avant leur entrée, cette pression de ne pas rater. C'était une drogue pour lui.

-Bon les gars, on va boire pour fêter ça. », déclara le leader dans la loge.

Leur encore concert venait de se finir et ils allaient enfin être un peu off pendant un temps. Et ce soir, le leader avait envie de boire pour s'amuser un peu apparemment. Après une rapide mise au point, ils décidèrent d'aller se poser dans un karaoké car ils pouvaient être tranquilles, sans fans. Même s'ils les aimaient, ils avaient besoin de se retrouver seuls de temps en temps, et c'était ce genre de moment qui souder le groupe encore un peu plus.

-_Let's go !_ », s'écria Dongwoo, sautant sur place, excité d'aller faire la fête et boire de l'alcool. « J'veux du sojuuuu~ »

Tous les autres rigolèrent et Sunggyu passa un bras autour du danseur en les incitants à sortir. Ils arrivèrent au karaoké quelques minutes plus tard, heureux comme des gamins. Chacun s'installa sur le canapé rouge pendant que le leader payait et achetait boissons et nourritures.

Evidemment, Woohyun attrapa le micro et mit une première musique. Après quelques verres, Dongwoo et Hoya se mirent à danser. Sungyeol se demanda même où ils trouvaient encore de l'énergie après le concert qu'ils avaient fait alors qu'il se resservait à boire.

L'alcool diminuait à vue d'œil et leurs esprits commençaient sérieusement à s'émousser. Woohyun, Sunggyu et Sungjong étaient en pleine chanson quand Myungsoo sortit de la pièce. Sungyeol le suivit des yeux, s'attardant sur ses fesses et une furieuse envie de lui le prit tout entier, sûrement aidée par l'alcool. Il hésita un instant, regarda ce que faisait les autres et quand il s'aperçu que tout le monde était occupé, il sortit à son tour et fonça droit vers les toilettes.

A cette heure là, le karaoké était presque vide. Seules quelques pièces étaient occupées, l'une par des businessmans complètement ivres qui chantaient faux, une autre par deux couples visiblement et une autre encore était prises par un groupe de jeunes filles. Il n'y avait personne dans les autres pièces.

Il rattrapa le visuel dans le couloir et lui prit le bras pour le retourner. Myungsoo fut surpris mais quand il comprit que c'était lui, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un grand sourire. Il était tellement beau que Sungyeol n'hésita pas et l'embrassa avec fougue.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? », demanda Myungsoo, en mettant fin à leur échange. « D'habitude c'est moi qui vient vers toi. »  
-J'sais pas j'en avais envie et l'occasion s'est présentée. T'étais grave sexy aujourd'hui sur scène. »,murmura-t-il près de son oreille, lui arrachant un frisson. « J'ai envie de toi. »

Il le regarda quelques secondes et finalement, Myungsoo posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes et rapidement leurs langues se rencontrèrent dans une danse sensuelle. Ils partaient dans leur monde comme à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient tous les deux.

Mais un petit 'tchik' les ramena brutalement à la réalité. Etonné, Sungyeol se retourna et son cœur rata un battement quand il vit une jeune fille avec son téléphone entre les mains et les yeux écarquillés. Elle... venait de les prendre en photo... en train de _s'embrasser_. Son cœur se mit à battre comme jamais et la panique le gagna de toute part.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Myungsoo qui semblait encore plus terrifié que lui. Il était en stress, il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire et il était trop perdu pour pouvoir réfléchir. Ils avaient été trop cons pour s'embrasser dans un lieu public, ils étaient trop cons pour s'être embrasser tout court.

-Oh j'y crois pas. », souffla la jeune fille en ramenant le téléphone vers elle, comme si elle tenait de l'or entre ses doigts.

Elle allait repartir et avec cette photo d'eux elle pouvait faire n'importe quoi. Si elle décidait d'envoyer ça à des journalistes, il pouvait dire adieu à sa carrière, tout le groupe aussi d'ailleurs. _Merde, merde, qu'est-ce que je fais ?_, pensa-t-il, incapable de bouger et de penser correctement.

-Ne faites pas ça. », dit soudain Hoya, apparaissant de nulle part.

La jeune fille, surprise se retourna et émit un cri lorsqu'elle le découvrit.

-Ho.. . Hoya oppa ? Omo, j'peux pas le croire. Est-ce que... je peux prendre une photo avec vous oppa ? J'vous aime tellement. »  
-Bien sûr mais s'il vous plait, supprimez la photo que vous venez de prendre et gardez ça pour vous. », demanda le danseur avec calme même si au fond, Sungyeol savait à quel point il avait peur de tout perdre.

Hoya s'était fâché avec son père pour devenir une star et maintenant, à cause de lui, il avait presque failli tout perdre.

-Oui oppa. Regardez, j'le fais devant vous. »

La fille supprima la photo devant eux et Hoya tapa la pose pour la photo. Il passa un bras sur ses épaules et prit une tête mignonne. Puis il lui fit même un autographe sur sa casquette et la fille repartit, toute heureuse d'avoir rencontré son 'chouchou préféré'.

Les trois ne dirent rien pendant longtemps et Sungyeol souffla. Ils avaient eu tellement de chance, maintenant que la pression redescendait, il avait terriblement envie de pleurer mais il se retint du mieux qu'il put devant le regard indescriptible que lui lançait Hoya.

-Hyung, j'suis vraiment dés... »  
-Tais-toi. », coupa le danseur avec la voix dure et ferme. « Myungsoo retourne avec les autres et ne dit rien. Sungyeol, suis-moi. »

x

La tension était palpable. Hoya l'avait entraîné dans l'une des pièces vides et restait maintenant debout à faire les cent pas, sans rien dire. Sungyeol pouvait sentit toute sa frustration et sa colère mais il se sentait trop nul pour parler.

-Pourquoi ? », demanda finalement le danseur, s'arrêtant de marcher pour lui faire face. « Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a pris. J'croyez que tu avais compris la dernière fois. »

Il sentit son cœur se décomposer, Hoya lui reprochait clairement son aventure avec Myungsoo et tout cela était totalement juste.

-Je.. j'sais pas hyung. », balbutia-t-il, pas encore totalement remis de la frayeur qu'il venait d'avoir. « J'suis vraiment désolé. »  
-Est-ce tu imagines ce qu'il se serait passé si cette fille avait gardé cette _putain_ de photo ? », demanda Hoya avec violence et il hocha la tête en guise de réponse. « Tu le sais et tu fais ça en public ? On aurait pu tout perdre à cause de vous ! _TU COMPRENDS_ ? »

Hoya s'arrêta de parler pour reprendre son calme. Sungyeol le sentait sur le point d'exploser alors il continua de se taire.

-T'aimes la scène Sungyeol ? »  
-Evidemment hyung. »  
-Alors ne refais plus _jamais_ ça. T'as failli mettre tout le monde dans la merde, on a travaillé si dur pour arriver là où on est maintenant. On a pleuré, on a souffert, on s'est fait engueuler, j'me suis brouillé avec mon père Sungyeol, _putain_ ! Vous avez été égoïstes et si je te l'ai dit à toi c'est parce que je pensais que tu étais assez mature pour comprendre.»

Cette fois, Sungyeol ne put retenir ses larmes. Parce que tout ce que son ami disait était vrai, parce qu'il avait failli tout perdre. Les mots d'Hoya étaient violents et faisaient mal mais ils étaient si vrais. Le danseur dû s'en rendre compte car son ton s'adoucit et il s'installa à coté de lui pour reprendre.

-Moi aussi j'aurais aimé embrasser Woohyun comme vous l'avez fait. Mais pour le bien du groupe, pour vous, pour _toi Sungyeol_, on n'a rien fait. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point c'est dur. Mais on pense au bien du groupe avant le nôtre. »  
-Je sais, j'ai été stupide. », murmura Sungyeol entre ses larmes silencieuses.  
-Alors tu dois tout arrêté. On est des idols maintenant, on ne fait pas ce qu'on veut. C'est le prix à payer pour faire ce qu'on aime. »

La dernière phrase d'Hoya fut comme un coup de poing en pleine face. 'C'est le prix à payer pour faire ce qu'on aime', il avait tellement raison. Dès le début, il savait que les relations amoureuses ne pouvaient exister s'ils voulaient faire ce métier, en tout cas pas maintenant et encore moins avec un homme.

-Mais... je l'aime hyung. », dit-il la gorge serrée et le cœur douloureux.

Hoya le regarda dans les yeux longuement, semblant chercher ses mots.

-Peu importe. », répondit-il finalement. « Que tu l'aimes ou pas, ça n'a pas d'importance. »

Sungyeol ne répondit rien mais il comprit qu'il devait mettre un terme à sa relation même si cela allait lui briser le cœur.

x

La nuit avait été longue, Sungyeol n'avait quasiment pas dormi, les évènements de la veille encore trop frais dans sa tête. Il n'avait fait que penser, penser et encore penser. Il avait retourné la situation dans tous les sens, cherchant désespérément une réponse satisfaisante, mais il arrivait toujours à la même conclusion : il devait tout arrêter.

Assis sur le toit de l'immeuble où il s'entrainait et le regard dans le vide, il réfléchissait à la meilleure façon d'annoncer ça à Myungsoo. Rien que penser à ça lui donnait envie de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps mais il se retint pour ne pas craquer.

-Ah Sungyeol, t'es là. », dit la voix de Myungsoo derrière lui et Sungyeol ferma les yeux comme pour se donner du courage. « J'te cherchais. »

Son amant s'approcha de lui et lorsqu'il voulu l'embrasser Sungyeol recula doucement.

-Soo... non. », souffla-t-il avec difficulté, détournant le regard pour ne pas voir son visage.

Cette fois c'était le moment, il devait le faire maintenant sinon jamais il n'en serait capable.

-Ecoute, on d... »  
-Je sais. », le coupa Myungsoo. « Je sais mais j'voulais juste t'embrasser une dernière fois. »

La phrase de Myungsoo fut comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur. _Une dernière fois_. Il ne voulait pas mettre un terme à leur relation, il voulait continuer à toucher, embrasser, faire l'amour aà son visuel. Il voulait continuer à se sentir vivant et entier, il le voulait juste _lui_.

-Laisse-moi t'embrasser. »  
-J'suis pas sûr qu... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Myungsoo approcha sa tête pour l'embrasser. Aussitôt, Sungyeol posa une main dans sa nuque pour approfondir leur baiser. C'était brutal, fort, passionné. C'était un baiser qui donnait envie, qui faisait perdre la tête, mais qui faisait... _mal_.

Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser longuement, sachant pertinemment que plus jamais ils ne pourraient le refaire. Puis Sungyeol mit fin à leur baiser et posa son front sur celui du chanteur.

-J'ai pas envie. », murmura Myungsoo, le rendant encore plus indécis qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Alors il ferma les yeux forts et le visage d'Hoya, son regard plein de reproches, se dessina dans sa tête. Pendant une micro seconde il hésita, mais il aimait trop la scène et son groupe pour continuer comme ça et prendre des risques qui pourraient foutre leur carrière en l'air. Il n'était pas un égoïste et son histoire avec Myungsoo n'aurait peut-être pas duré de toute façon.

-Ne te prends pas trop la tête. », reprit le chanteur, la voix douce et apaisante. « Dis toi que c'était un beau rêve et maintenant il faut qu'on se réveille. »

Hoya s'était trompé, ce n'était pas lui le plus mature mais bel et bien Myungsoo. Lui, il avait juste envie de crier tellement il avait l'impression que son cœur allait se déchirer.

-J't'oublierais jamais. », répondit-il, la gorge sèche.

Myungsoo émit à petit rire avant de se lever.

-On y va, les gars nous attendent. »

Sans un regard de plus, le visuel disparu dans l'immeuble et Sungyeol resta encore un petit moment.

Il avait terriblement mal, il avait l'impression d'être dans un autre monde et il se rendait compte que cette fois tout était vraiment fini. Il se sentait bizarre, comme lorsqu'on se retrouve en plein cauchemar.

Tout était terminé.

x

La salle de concert était blindée, les filles hurlaient leurs noms, pleuraient, sautaient sur place. D'où ils se trouvaient, ils pouvaient les entendre. Dans quelques minutes ils allaient monter sur scène, dans quelques minutes seulement.

Le teaser diffusé sur le grand écran prit fin et la plateforme sur laquelle ils se trouvaient s'éleva doucement alors que la salle se plongeait dans le noir. Encore un peu et il allait pouvoir tout donner. Finalement la musique démarra et les lumières se rallumèrent sur eux. Aussitôt les cris de la foule redoublèrent.

Et voilà, enfin il se sentait vivant, enfin il avait l'impression qu'ils avaient eu raison. Car pour lui la scène était tout, il n'aurait pu la quitter pour rien au monde.

Pourtant, quelque chose au fond de lui n'était pas totalement satisfaite, et une petite boule gênante dans l'estomac était apparue. Il n'était pas aussi bien qu'_avant_, comme si le sentiment qu'il avait tant apprécié avant avait un goût amer à présent.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Myungsoo et son cœur se serra douloureusement, comprenant que jamais plus il ne se sentirait _entier_.

x

******END**


End file.
